Flaming Stars NaLu One-Shots
by bubblypenguin
Summary: Here is some collection of my NaLu One-Shots! Hope you enjoy them
1. Flaming Stars 01: Speak Now

**Hello guys!** _ **StarryKeys**_ **here and here is my first collection of one-shots and also my first Lucy fanfiction of my favorite pairing namely;** _ **NALU**_ **...so yeah, hope you enjoy this collection of one-shots ^.^** _ **R &R**_

* * *  
Notes: This one-shot isn't actually a _one-shot_ itself, this one-shot is a song fiction and I hope that you guys dont't mind~ The statements that are **blocked** and at the same time _italic_ are song lyrics of the song _Speak Now_ by _Taylor Swift_.

\- - -

 _ **I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion.**_

 _Really_ , Lucy Heartfilia thinks to herself, this is the least place she would want to be in.

But for some bizrre reason, she unfortunately is.

She sighed. The church is big and magnificent. Churches in Paris are definitely one of the best architectures of the world. She sjould know, because she's fond of stuffs like these –churches, buildings, houses- name it.

She is an architect; after all.

And she's one good architect at that. Being invited to Paris for some prestigious convention, courtesy of her long time bestfriend and employer, Levy McGarden.

The trip to Paris was fun and unexplainable. The blonde chuckled to herself as she remembered the first time she set foot on the streets of the city; saw Eiffel Tower with her own big, chocolate eyes; ate gelato. It was all fun and she was really grateful.

...That is, until she recived a call from Erza Scarlet; Lucy's long time friend from Fairy Tail University on the land of Japan.

"Lucy! How are you?" The scarlet haired-woman had asked, she recalled clearly. Her greeting was very cheerful and lively depsite her usual, monotone voice that lives the name of student council president she was. Lucy had greeted her with the same amount of enthusiasm, had asked about her condition and everyone else's, expecially Chris-kun ; the son of Juvia and Gray; who is becoming cuter and...has a habit of stripping. Quite like his father, the infamous... _stripper_ , Gray Fullbuster.

And when Lucy finally needed to go for the convention, her tone had changed to something gloomy, something apologetic and a bit sad.

"Erza, I have to go," The blonde reminded her.

And she had said, "On the twenty-fifth, Natsu is going to get married to Lisanna, there in Paris."

The information caught her attention and she could feel her chest getting tighter.

"...I..." She managed to utter, "I'll be busy on the 25th."

Lucy Heartfilia had lied.

"...But just in case, I sent the invitation over there; we really hope you could come there, you know, as a support... But unfortunately we can't and since you're there, me and Lisanna's other friends here thought..." Erza paused to let out a shallow sigh. "I'm sorry."

Lucy had pushed the button to end the call right after they both exchanged goodbyes. She turned her heel to go back to the convention, assuring herslef that she would be defintely busy on the 25th.

She has to be busy on the 25th...

 _ **But you are not the kind of boy, who should be marryin' the wrong girl,**_

Although it contains fun things, the convention is still a business, she knew that very well. Most of the time she is busy; going to different places every now and then, attending different workshops and activities the whole day and returning to her hotel room always at the late time of eleven o'clock in the evening.

She is so busy that she forgot that it was already the 23rd .

Like normal, she opened her hotel room with a swipe of a card. The lights automatically turned on. She, being Japanese, still kept a corner for shoes and slippers. Right after she had slipped to her fluffy-bunny ones, she noticed the piled up mails on the table. She has thought of reading some of them, but a golden envelope with nearly tied ribbon stood out.

She quickly understood that it is the invitation.

She read his name embossed in gold, and she quickly felt the familiar pacing of her heart, the patterned swirling of her stomach and the erupting tingling feeling all-over her body as if she has found something she had lost for _so_ long.

But beside his name is hers, and her heart shattered; as if has never been whole.

That night, she cried, but promised, like what she said for the past two years, that it would be last.  
 _ **This is surely not what you thought it would be,**_

It was three in the afternoon and the last destination for today's convention is the _Cathédrale Notre Dame de Paris_. The tour is for studying the architectural works of the Catholic churches, because the structures were not only simple place built for worship, they were expressions, intricate details, history culture built in one. They are works of art, a masterpiece to be specific.

Together with her colleagues, Lucy entered the catherdral with awe. It was truly magnificent. She diligently took notes and some sketches on her pocketbook; to be kept for future references. When they were given time for a break, she took it for a moment to explore the church more, scribbling notes here and there and examining the walls and stained-glass paints closely.

She sat down on one of the pews, admiring the intricacy of the altar. Now she noticed a team of designers adding their final touches on the flowers and clothesdecoration all over the church. There is also the red carpet being set up on the aisle. She felt a little excited and hoped to be able to witness the occasion. It was her first time seeing a Western wedding after all.

 _ **I lose myself in a daydream,**_

Suddenly, she begins to see images of familiar people. Someone came in looking very much like Mirajane Strauss. She had her white hair tied up in a bun, and fitted perfectly on her white, revealing gown. It also had long slit that allows full access to her long, slender legs. The Mirajane Strauss look alike facilitating the quality control, truly something the real Mira would do, especially it was for Lisanna and Natsu's relationship. She could be a stage sister sometimes.

The thought of Natsu scared her. Particularly if the next hallucination she is seeing now is his look alike. The man is everything like Natsu only that his hair is tamer than before. That would be enough to prove her wrong.

 _ **Where I stand and say:**_

The song started playing. Everyone else; who looked like everyon else she knew sat on their places, while the _pseudo_ -Natsu stood beside the altar looking expectantly at the door. Lucy felt something forces luring her to fix her sight at the groom. Looking at someone has never been so painful, she wondered, as her chest started to crumble, and it was becoming hard to breathe; her vission is started to blur as it is being fogged with her fresh tears.

Still she stares at him, after she realize that he had the same onyx eyes that looked at her everyday during the happiest two years of her life.

She wants to cry, but reprimanded for she promised that night was her last.

 _ **"Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**_

Lucy held back, but oh, how much she wanted to run to him and tell him she's there.

 _ **Don't wait or say a single vow,**_

...tell him to stop the wedding,

 _ **You need to hear me out."**_

...tell him she do _love him._

 _ **And they said, "Speak Now,"**_

Was she too late?

 _ **She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen,  
**_  
The door suddenly opens and she enters; the Japanese maiden whose his father favored more than her relationship with Natsu; she is graceful, beautiful, sophisticated, and powerful. While Lucy on the other hand is loud, simple faced, and adventurous.

She also admires her because she was the idea girl any girl would want to be and any boy would want to marry. So it hurt her like hell when she remembered the time he stopped calling, talking...existing to be with her.

 _ **But you wish it was me,**_

His father, Igneel engaged them right after he left to train to manage their business at United Kingdom. She just heard it through the news. Not directly from him. No, nothing came from him. That was the time she accepted she and Natsu were over. He wouldn't return.

Looking at him, waiting for her to reach the altar with that blank reaction, she wonders whether, even once, just for a millisecond, he regretted leaving her behind?

Would he be grinning like he always does if Lisanna was her?

 _ **You wish it was me, don't you?**_

She hopes so.

 _ **Do't say yes, run away now.  
**_  
The ceremony pushed through and she wonders why her colleagues haven't returned yet. They weren't calling either.

Most of all, she wondered why she is still sitting on that pew, watching Natsu being married to another woman.

Why is she saying?

 _ **I'll meet you when you're out, of the church at the back door.**_

She was already asked and she already said " _I do_."

Now it was his turn.

 _ **Don't wait or say a single vow.**_

Her eyes found him once again. Now, she look at him intently, with a secret prayer that he will not answer.

 _Don't_. It was the only word se wants to say.

 _ **Your time is running out.**_

 _Please, don't._ _ ****_

 _ **I heard the preacher say, "Speak Now or forever hold your peace,"**_

Now the question was for her.

Can she hold on until forever?

 _ **There's the silence; there's my last chance,**_

 _ **I stood up with shaking hands,**_

She asked herself if she even knows what she is doing. She isn't even sure whether it was really Lisanna and Natsu, depsite the many familiar faces in the guests and members of the entourage; or whether the time, date and place of his wedding were all the same with details written on the invitation her friend sent her.

But uncertainties don't matter anymore now, does it?

 _ **All eyes on me, horrified looks from everyone in the room.**_

A sea of eyes turned to her, some wondered who she is, some recognized, some angered her by her sudden presence.

She has no one beside her.

No one except-

 _ **But I'm only lookin' at you.**_

For the first time, he noticed her.

 _ **I am not the kind of girl,  
who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,  
But you are not the kind of boy,  
Who should be marryin' the wrong girl,**_

She should had just left with the crew, now she is all alone and caused a commotion.

 _Really,_ she thinks to herself; this is the least place she would want to be in.

But for some bizzare reason, she _unfortunately_ is.

Now all she can think of is to run away like she always does. So she ran outside, breathing heavily and stomping in complete disbelief to her impromptu act. She began striding ahead without looking back. Right foot, left foot; slowly and becoming faster. Her eyes were fixed on the road, not bothering to look up.

And then, their is a pair of shoes blocking her way.

She looked up...

 _ **And you say:  
"Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,  
Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around when they said, "Speak Now."**_

 _ **\- - -  
**_ **Fin! Phew finally I manged to pull off this one-shot! Ehe, it's like there is no NaLu scene here, ut don't cha worry! I'll probably make some NaLu scenes on the next one shot~ Until next time! R &R.** _ ****_


	2. Flaming Stars 02: To Lucy

**Hey guys! Another NaLu One-Shots here~ So Idk if I pulled out the NaLu scenes here but oh well, c'x Anyways don't forget to review~ R &R**

Natsu Dragneel tipped his chin, his finger playing on the ball pen. The fifteen-year-old lad was sitting on his study desk, an open Geometry book before him, an English notebook on his right, and on the other side, his Science laboratory journal. But that didn't mean the world flipped – of course not. It was simply because Lucy Heartfilia, his one and only partner slash magic trainer slash torture mistress, noted that his grades were started to get...colorfully red. She told him that she didn't like seeing the red mark on his card – after all, Cupid Day was still eight months away and she still had no need for a Valentine card.

So here he was with all his props, literally chained to his study desk, as he pretended to study all these ridiculous open pages in front of him.

He glanced at the clock wearily. In about an hour, Lucy would check up on him, and he knew what his partner was capable of doing once she finds him doing anything but studying – it ranges from dinner less states to two hundred fifty jumping jacks with two balls of chains bounding him.

He looked at his Math book first, and suddenly felt nauseated. No, he didn't think he was still ready for all those polygons – they suspiciously look like the ball of chains and weights he trains with. He turned his attention next to the Science lab journal, asking about velocity and speed. He sighed. Erza Scarlet, Lucy's partner in crime—uh, on teaching him, had thought him the difference between the two by throwing him out of the window _, twice_.

He then noticed what his English assignment was – he was asked to make a thank you letter to someone special to him, and at the same time, observe proper margins and indention.

The boy smiled. This was the most human-sounding of all the assignments he has. He took out a scratch of paper and began to think of the person he could write a letter to.

"Luce, of course." Natsu grinned and began to write.

 _Dear Luce,_

We have known each other for so long already, so, it took this assignment to remind me one thing I have never did before...to thank you...

Four o'clock sharp.

Lucy entered the room of her partner, balancing carefully a tray of snacks. She knew that the boy, still in his puberty stage, has an appetite of a horse – and not just any horse, but a horse that ran miles of grasssland in the Marlboro commercial.

Her eyebrow arched when she saw the snoring Natsu. The nerve of that boy, forgetting her rule in study sessions!

She had made it perfectly clear that the Eleventh Commandment was never to disobey her!

She was about to slam the food tray on his head when she noticed a piece of paper under his hand that was holding a pen. She sighed. He must have fallen asleep while writing.

She took the piece of paper carefully from his hand and read the contents. "The answers better be sensibly correct," she muttered, then paused. Her name was on the paper – it was a letter for her!

She sat down on Natsu's bed and began to read.

 _Dear Luce,_

 _We have known each other for so long already, so, it took this assignment to remind me one thing I have never did before...to thank you._

 _I had always believed in the line 'Que Sera Sera'. It was my motto to let things fix themselves. However, you taught me that if I live life like that, I know that my privilege to be a human being bestowed with the power of free will would be useless. That if I just let my days of my life pass me by without me taking action, I just put to waste the gift of life._

 _You taught me to work for the things I don't have, and to work hard for it. You taught me that I cannot just be given things all the time – sometimes, I should take too._

 _If not for your_ _persistence_ _for me to train, I wouldn't have been this strong that even Zeref is no match to me. I wouldn't haven been the me I am now if not of your help._

 _Your presence also inspires me to do better than the best I can. No, it's not because of your punishments, I do not fear them so. At least not as much as I fear of falling you – your expectations, I fear to disappoint you, Lucy._

 _I also fear to be the reason of your unhappiness. Perhaps, if I could summon any power, I wouldn't ask the power to rule the dragons and the mankind, but the power to make you smile always. It would make me very happy too._

 _Lucy, you could bring out a lot of fears within me, and although love should never cause fear, I couldn't help but feel it. As I was writing down the things I want to thank you, I just realized something – that you are more daunting than all of the dark_ _wizards in_ _the world combined._

 _Why?_

 _Because I realized that the most frightening person in the world is the one that I love the most – because she has the utmost power to hurt me._

 _So Lucy, do not wonder when you see me scared sometimes even if I tell you that I want you so much. Ne, the answer lies in the question itself – I want you very, very much, I love you so, Lucy Heartfilia, that's why I am afraid. And I don't ever want to lose you. If I would have to defeat Zeref again just to improve you my bid for the strongest wizard and make you to stay by my side always, I would_ _gladly do_ _it, just so you won't go away._

 _Thank you Lucy, for_ _frightening_ _me out of my wits_ _every time_ _._

Lucy's eyes moistened, and she had to stifle a giggle wanting to escape her mouth desperately. She pressed the letter to her heart, then smiled to her partner.

"Natsu?"

He woke up, rubbing his eyes. "L- Lucy?"

"Snack time," she said.

"E- Eh?" He suddenly looked at where the letter he was writing should be, but Lucy held up a familiar piece of paper. His eyes widened. "A-Ah..."

She placed the letter to on the table, a slow smile forming on her relaxes face. "Observe proper margin," she said.

He sweat dropped. "G-Gomen. It was just a draft anyway..." He couldn't meet his partner's eyes. He was sure that she had read it already. "Y-You're not mad?" he asked quietly.

"Just remember the margin on the left should be wider than the right."

"No...about the letter's content."

She nodded, "No, I'm not."

Relief washed all over his face. "Good!" He started to devour the sandwich she made for him.

"I'll go make you another one," she said before leaving his side. However, before she closed the door, she left a smile and whispered, "You scare me the most too, Natsu Dragneel."

 **Oml, I finally finished this one-shot ^.^ It's kinda AU fic but anyways how is the letter for Lucy? Aha, I made it too long...I think ~ So, until next time**


End file.
